1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drinking fountains, and more particularly to portable drinking fountains for children.
2. Discussion of Background
When children play outdoors, they become thirsty frequently and need to have a ready supply of liquid refreshment available. Open containers tend to spill or attract insects and closed containers tend to be too difficult for small children to operate. A variety of different techniques are available for supplying drinking water and the like from a portable fountain. Some techniques include pressurizing the liquid within a container connected to the fountain so that the liquid may be forced out of the spout of the fountain in an arc. Other techniques include spouts with bowls and drain pipes and rely on the pressure from a garden hose or outdoor faucet to create the arc from the spout. There is no means for catching the overflow from these various fountains. The overflow simply collects on the ground around the fountain, eventually making puddles which must be avoided when one desires to use the fountain. Children thoroughly enjoy using drinking fountains. Children are also attracted to puddles, much to the disgust of parents, therefore none of the techniques used in portable fountains has proven suitable for children. There is a need for a portable fountain which will not create puddles and will therefore be suitable for use by children.